Secret Letters
by Lutz's Mistress
Summary: Summary: Alice and Bella share a dance class together. What happens when a secret letter fall out of a pocket? Rated M. 18  Femslash. Drama/Romance  AXB


A/N: LD: Hello all ;) Nice to see you all. This here is a hot little one shot that was written for a friend who needs some cheering up. You know who you are and we both love you greatly! Right Noc?

Noc: Yeah, though I hesitate to use the "L" word, I will use it for her :)

LD: Well she is one of the only ones that gets to hear that word. Anyways should we tell our readers what this lil piece is about?

Noc: It's a hot little one shot about two women who just can't seem to stop thinking about each other. Kinda reminds me of a couple of couples I know.

LD: Yeah my kink room has got a few of them in there as does your wreck room.

Noc: Can you believe we started this thing yesterday?

LD: Yeah. Which is why it is completely unbeta'd.

Noc: Like us, unbeta'd, uncensored... raw... I'm not changing, and at this point, neither is this fic. :P

LD: Yeah I think this needs to stay a one shot. Can't be messin' with something that seems perfect as is. Hey so I think we need two different warnings. What do you think?

Noc: Technically we do, but honestly, if people came here from the kink room, or the wreck room, or because of author alerts, they should know what to expect from either of us alone, let alone together!

LD: Regardless. We may get new fans who don't know us just yet. So here they are.

_WARNING: TOWEL ALERT!_

Noc: Just get two towels... switch half way through.

LD: And some extra batteries if you are bringing along a toy!

_WARNING: This story contains male aggressive abuse. We DO NOT agree to abuse in anyway. This is merely part of a fiction to show woman empowerment in similar situations. _

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Noc and I just decide to give them some fun times that include some secret letters...

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

I am so sick of my monotonous life. Everyday is the damn same. I get up, take a shower, eat a bowl of boring oatmeal, drive to the floral shop, work eight hours everyday, come home and go to the gym. I go through an intense hour of hip hop dance class, three days a week. In the beginning I started going to the classes to learn how to dance and to tone by body. I am not what one would call lazy. I just don't do a lot after work. I am single and live alone after all. What can you really do? Go to a bar and drink yourself stupid? I have only been in this class for six months now and already I can see a significant change in my lithe body.

Classes are the only time my life takes a break from monotony. There is a beautiful woman that I have had my eye on for awhile now, just never had the courage to say something to her. Wavy, chestnut hair and her long curvy body star in my dreams almost every night. She is always smiling, her face lighting up a room. Glowing. That's the only way to describe her angelic features being lit from within. A throat clears, distracting me. Suddenly I remember I am back in the floral shop, dripping wet thinking about my Tinkerbell.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asks Emmet, my gay best friend.

"Yeah, just thinking," I giggle.

"Don't tell me. You're still constantly thinkin' about that girl. What did you name her again?"

"Oh honey, she is always on my mind," I say, turning away from him. Just before I walk away I throw my head back over my shoulder and grin at him.

"And her name...is Tinkerbell."

Time to go to stare at my living angel.

_APOV_

Wednesdays! Wednesday is the longest day of my week. First I start my day with a faculty meeting at the elementary school where I teach. Then I teach kindergarten with only one short break for lunch. After school I rush to the local community college where I take a course in writing which meets once a week. I don't mind the class. In fact I like writing, but the truth is, I am only taking the course to maintain my teaching licence.

It seems that the only highlight to my Wednesdays is the hip hop dance class that I take at the gym right after this class. My mind keeps drifting to the dance class, as I watch the clock. Fifteen minutes left until I would be on my way.

"Ok, to end class tonight, I want each of you to do a quick write. We are going to step a bit out of our comfort zone," Professor Hale says, as she writes the prompt quickly on the board. "I want you to write a letter to someone you have never spoken to. I'd like it to be a person you have met, but have never really spoken to, like your mailman or the cashier at the grocery store. Try to pick a person who intrigues you. Write what you would say to him or her if you were actually having a conversation."

My mind flashes immediately to my hip hop class and a woman who dances in front of me. It's funny how in those classes they never assign spots, yet we always end up dancing in the same place. Every class, there she is, with that body, right in front of me. I don't know her name, but I call her flowergirl, because of the flowery tattoo that I saw a glimpse of every so often on her lower back. I open my notebook and I begin to write.

_Dear Flowergirl,_

_I know that we have never spoken, but you intrigue me. I love to watch you dance in class. Your body is amazing, and the way that you move is beautiful. The tattoo on your back intrigues me. I have only seen a bit of it, and to me it looks like a flower, which is why I've begun to call you flowergirl when I think of you. I wonder what the rest of the tattoo looks like. I wonder what your voice sounds like. I wonder if you would ever even talk to me. If you would ever be interested in me._

"Hey Pixie," my friend calls to me. "It's time go go."

I looked up and notice that class is over. I quickly sign the letter "Apple" using the nickname everyone that some of my friends from college call me because I am a teacher.

Glancing back down at my letter I change my mind about keeping it in my notebook. It is way to personal for anyone to read. I don't want anyone to know that I think about women in that way. Well not women, just one, that woman. Making my decision, I tear it out and stuff it into my pocket so I can dispose of it safely in my own trash when I get home. I will write a letter to the nice old man who I always see walking his dog by the time we have class next Wednesday.

During class I think about her as I watch her body move. I can't keep my eyes off of the tattoo which keeps peeking out when she lifts her arms. Her tank raising slightly, teasing me with the design. I watch as small swirls dip below her yoga pants. It makes me think about things I'd never thought before. I am all worked up after class, and I know that I have to get home to 'relieve some of the stress" that I have built up.

I rush into the locker room to change. Hell, I don't even want to change. I just want to get home. I will shower there, where I can enjoy myself. I grab my clothes out of the locker and stuff them into my gym bag. As I am rushing out of the door I catch a glimpse of her, flowergirl, heading to the shower wrapped in a towel. Oh yeah, that visual will be perfect for my spank bank.

The water massages the tension from my back, and my fingers massage the tension from my pussy. I think back to how she had moved, so sexy, so seductively. My fingers quicken and I give my pussy a few hard slaps. That, along with the visual of her in that towel, knowing she was nude under it, sends me over the edge. I cry out as the release rips though me.

Satiated I grab a cup of hot cocoa and sit down to write my letter to "Grandpa Dog Walker". Before I did, I grab my pants to dispose of the letter I had written to my flowergirl. I feel in one pocket, then the other. What the fuck? Where is it?

I start to panic. Maybe it had fallen out in the gym bag. I dump the bag quickly, realizing it isn't there. A quick trip to the car has me in even more of a panic. Where the fuck is it?

The gym.

It had to have fallen out when I changed.

I begin to panic, but then I realize that it didn't have my name on it, and likely whoever found it would just throw it out. It wouldn't mean anything to them.

Still I go to bed feeling tense again. Damn, I will need another shower in the morning.

_BPOV_

Wow. Class tonight was really hardcore! Some of it has to do with the new dance routine but mostly it has to do with the angel dancing behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I watch her supple body in the mirror that runs along the entire side of the room. Her breasts are perky, supple and the tantalizing cleavage has me constantly licking my lips. As I enter the shower area I get swept away in a fantasy of running my tongue down the valley of her mounds as I pull on her pink buds. The warm water cascades down my back, warming my pussy up even more as I fantasize about the perfect woman. I can't help but imagine my tongue sweeping between her lower lips, lapping up the tangy cream that drips from her honeypot. Just as I am about to touch myself I remember my location. Damn that would not have been good. Who the hell masturbates in a public shower? I need to hurry up and go home. I need to relieve myself of this fantasy. I quickly finish the shower, ridding myself of the guilt I am now feeling.

%LM/NE/MB%

I retreat to the locker area in hopes of catching one last glance at the angel. I look around quickly, trying not to draw attention to myself. After a few seconds of looking I am filled with a deep longing and sorrow. Damn, she isn't here. This sucks, I think to myself as I kick a small piece of folded up paper. I wonder. Bending down to pick it up, I sit on the bench. I contemplate. Do I open it? It looks like a note. What would a note being doing here in a locker room? I giggle as soon as it reminds me of high school. I watch the last woman leave, the locker room now void of anyone other than myself. Okay I am going to read this. What is the harm in reading such a small note? If it's really bad I can either throw it out or leave it on the floor. Taking a deep breath in I open the letter.

_Dear Flowergirl,_

_I know that we have never spoken, but you intrigue me. I love to watch you dance in class. Your body is amazing, and the way that you move is beautiful. The tattoo on your back intrigues me. I have only seen a bit of it, and to me it looks like a flower, which is why I've begun to call you flowergirl when I think of you. I wonder what the rest of the tattoo looks like. I wonder what your voice sounds like. I wonder if you would ever even talk to me. If you would ever be interested in me._

_Apple_

Holy shit! Was this letter to me? I caress my lower back and the tattoo that is etched there. If this truly is to me I wonder if it would be a bad idea to send a letter back to her. Oh how I wish it could be from my angel! I stash the letter into my back pocket and move to get dressed. Slipping on my panties I notice I am sticky with arousal. Even just the prospect of the letter being from the angel has me sopping wet. Now more than ever I have to go home and relieve the pulsing throb that is situated at my very core.

%LM/NE/MB%

Once again I feel the heavy beat of monotony as I return back to my lonely apartment. I find it ironic that even in a city as big as Atlanta, Georgia I can still feel as lonely as ever. The only glimmer of hope I have to get away from my horrible life is nestled into my back pocket. Oh who am I kidding? I will never be away from the grasp of my psychotic boyfriend. Even though we technically live together I will never see it that way as he is always out all hours of the night whoring around. Yes I know he cheats. Do I care? No. It means less sex I have to give him when he comes home. In all actuality, it means less I have to let him rape me. I have no desire to be with him, yet I can't find myself to try and leave him, again. The first two times I tried it landed me in the hospital. I sigh at the thought just as I sit down at my desk. I need to try. I need to see if I can escape my life. Ripping a piece of lined notebook paper out I write back to the mysterious woman.

_Apple,_

_Thank you for the kind words. I am hoping you are the person I think you are. I watch your pliant body every class. The way you move on the dance floor is awe inspiring. You are so graceful and beautiful. Then again that is if you are who I am hoping you are. I too wish the same things as you, needing to hold on to some kind of hope. The only thing that ever stops me from talking to you is my "boyfriend". Maybe one day I will tell you all about the ass. Until then I will dream of you and your sexy body. _

_Forever in my thoughts,_

_Flowergirl_

Oh I truly hope I have the nerve to give this to her on Friday. No wait a minute. I won't have to give it her face to face. No instead I can drop it in the locker room like she did. No, what if someone picks it up? There is a bulletin board that I could tack it to. Hmm, that is the best possibility. I moan at the thought. No, it's not the thought making me moan. It's my fingers tracing along my pussy. Damn, again that woman has me subconsciously touching myself. Oh well. Might as well pull the vast memories I have of her out of my spank bank and help myself out. With thoughts of her succulent breasts, her creamy thighs, dripping pussy, I rub my clit lazily. I picture her fingers grazing my labia, her tongue licking my inner folds. It's her face I see when I dip two fingers into my swollen heat. Throwing my head back in pleasure, I rub the pad of my thumb along the tight, throbbing bundle of nerves. The ache in my pert nipples is increasingly annoying. Trailing my other hand up along my ribcage with feather light touches I roam my body until I reach my pierced nipple. The pink bud is enslaved to a black titanium barbell. Just as I enter a third finger into my own honey pot my front door slams shut. FUCK! Edward is home!

"Bella? Where the hell are you, you lazy bitch! Get your fat ass out here and suck me off!"

"No! Fuck you! I'm done with your shit," I scream back at him. Oh shit! What have I done? I know I have really angered him as I listen to his footfalls thundering through the apartment.

He stops hitting me after two swift punches to the face, and ten punches to my ribs. Thank God he left again, without raping me. The only thing to help me now is to dream of my angel.

_APOV_

When Friday afternoon rolls around, I am more than ready to relieve stress with the hip hop class. I have gotten over my fear that my letter has been found by anyone. I sit in the locker room changing my clothes, trying to let the stress of the week go when I overhear two women talking.

"Did you read what it said?"

"Yeah, it was hot, but it had to be a letter from one woman to another woman."

"I can't believe it's just posted on the bulletin board like that."

My heart sinks. Someone has found my letter and posted it on the bulletin board? I stand up quickly and rush toward the lobby. I have to get my letter back.

To say that I am shocked when I get to the bulletin board is an understatement. It is my letter, but not my letter. No, this is a letter from her to me. I read the letter quickly. I feel the blush creeping up my face.

I continue to stare at it, not able to believe it is true. Then I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if it isn't true? What if it is someones idea of a joke? Or worse, what if Flowergirl really had read it, and it is true that she likes someone in our dance class. There is no way she is talking about me. I would never describe myself as beautiful or graceful? And I sure don't have a sexy body that she would dream about. She must be thinking about someone else. That is if she even wrote the letter. What if there was someone else who found it and wrote back. My head is spinning with what ifs. I will contemplate it later. Right now, I have to get that note off of the board. I am going to just tear it off, but I don't want to destroy it. What if it really is meant for me?

I pull it off as carefully as I can, before anyone sees me, and tuck it quickly into my sports bra. This one, I will not lose.

I walk back into the locker room to finish getting ready. As I am tying my shoes she walks in. She is on the phone. It is the first time I had hear her voice, and fuck me, it is hot. Kill me now. It is low and raspy, like a DJ on the radio, or a porn star. I start to imagine her saying sexy things, but as I listen, I realized her conversation isn't sexy at all.

"Yeah, I got the gift, and I don't appreciate you dragging my mother into this," she saysangrily.

"It really doesn't matter what she thinks about us as a couple."

She walks past me. She looks different. She has done her hair differently. Today she has it parted off to the side, and it is kinda tossed over her head. It hides half of her face. It is sexy. She looks like she has just been fucked.

"No, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm not coming back."

I hear yelling from the other end of the phone, and then it goes silent.

"Husband troubles?" an older woman asks.

"Just my boyfriend," my Flowergirl says.

She had used the words boyfriend and asshole in her letter. Maybe she is the one who had written it. My heart starts pounding in my chest.

"Well, I hope things work out for the two of you," the woman says as she walks out of the lockeroom.

My Flowergirl is quiet. I quickly glance over at her. I can't see her face from this angle because of the way she is now wearing her hair, but I can tell from her posture that she is sad.

I watch as she brushes her hair back from her face for a moment. It isn't off of her face for long, but it is long enough. I see the marks on her face. I know those marks. My mother had them off and on throughout my childhood.

The anger I feel, the protectiveness, the desire to avenge her surprises me. I have to take a deep breath and calm down.

During the class, I keep my eyes trained on her. I think I see her once watching me watch her in the mirror. It is amazing to see her dance with her hair down. I know the reason, but it looks so different than the usual ponytail.

I think about writing a response letter. I dare myself to hope that she was talking to me. What if she had been? What will I say in response. How will I give it to her. I can try the bulletin board like she had done, but it wouldn't be private. I guess that is a risk that I willhave to take. A little part of me even tingles at the idea of others reading what we write to each other.

I am thinking about that when I see Flowergirl stop dancing. She reaches into the waistband of her yoga pants and looks at her cell phone.

"Shit, shit, shit," I hear her say. She mumbles an apology to the teacher and walks out of class ten minutes early.

After class I sit in the locker room. Should I write her a letter? I decide that it is now or never, and if I didn't do this now, I might never forgive myself.

I dig in my bag and find a piece of paper a pen.

_Dear Flowergirl,_

_Your letter was beautiful. It made me look at myself in a different way. I do hope that it is me that you are writing to. Today your hair was beautiful, the way you left it down. I watched how it moved when you danced, and it made me want to touch it, smell it. I'm sorry about your boyfriend. He does sound like an ass. Don't let him treat you like that. _

_Yours,_

_Apple_

I take the note, and as quickly as I can, tack it up on the bulletin board.

_BPOV_

I didn't think today could get any worse. Of course I was wrong as always. I had left Edward yesterday. I can't stand to be hurt by him anymore. Seeing my angel so carefree makes me want to be a better person for her. I certainly can't do that if I allow myself to be beaten and abused. So naturally the asshole is going to call me repeatedly throughout the day to apologize. You would think with as much pussy as he gets he wouldn't want me. Just as I am walking into dance I get another phone call from the asshole.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Baby please talk to me. I am so sorry for hurting you. Please let me make it up to you. Did you get my flowers?"

"Yeah, I got the gift, and I don't appreciate you dragging my mother into this," I sigh. Stupid asshole knows my mom is dazzled by his good looks. He has her fooled, thinking he was a good guy.

"She believes you are overreacting. Mom thinks we belong together," he condescends.

"It really doesn't matter what she thinks about us as a couple."

"Baby please don't be like this. Come back home. You have nowhere else to go."

Fuck. He was right! The only other place I had to go was to live with Emmett and his boyfriend Jasper. I really hope they don't mind me crashing there for awhile.

"No, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm not coming back."

"You stupid fucking bitch! You will come back to me! I will fucking find you! And when I do your ass is dead! I'm coming to get you!" He hangs up on me suddenly. I look at my phone's clock. That means I have forty-five minutes left before he gets out of work. Unfortunately for me he only works ten minutes from here. I quickly send a message to Emmett, asking him to come get me early. Might as well ask him tonight if I can move in for awhile. I feel eyes on me suddenly. I look out of the corner of my eye to see my angel staring at me. A look of horror and rage contorts her beautiful face. Oh great. Now she is never going to want me.

Thank God class goes smoothly for me. I can tell the class is beginning to wind down. I check my phone for the time. Shit I have ten minutes left to get out of here. Oh I hope Emmett is outside waiting for me. Even though he is gay I feel safe with him. He is a brute of a man. He reminds me of a grizzly bear when angry. I rush out the class after mumbling, 'I'm sorry.' to the dance instructor. I can't wait another second here. Fuck, he could already be out there. I race out to the parking lot only to have my worst fear confirmed. Only thing working out for me is Emmett and Jasper are both here as well. I stop short as I see the scene play out in front of me. Jasper and Edward are fighting with each other throwing punches, Emmett standing guard. I gasp so loudly it catches the attention of all three men.

"Fucking bitch!" Edward screams at me. Just as he is about to come towards me Jasper throws him a right hook, blasting him in the face. Emmett comes racing towards me. He throws me over his shoulder and jogs back to his beat up old Ford Pickup truck.

"Jazz, let's go." With another punch to Edward's already broken nose, Jasper comes barreling towards the truck.

"I'm in. Let me see that pretty face Bells. Oh babygirl. He got you good girl. Hopefully he won't be coming after you again. I don't care what you say you are coming home with us, you understand?"

Oh thank God. I was afraid they wouldn't want me to disrupt their life. All I can do is shake my

head meekly, still too shocked to speak. After retrieving all of my things from my old apartment, we head to our place, my new home, and get settled in with a late meal. It is only then that I remember leaving my angel her note. I wonder if she got it? What if someone else picked up it and read it? Do I really care anymore? No. Not really. My life is too fucked up to care anymore. I am pulled out of my revelry when Emmett starts speaking.

"Everything already babygirl? You seem lost in thought."

I wonder what they will think of me if I tell them about the secret letters. Oh well might as well add to the already torturous night.

"Well you remember me telling you about Tinkerbell right?"

They both nod their heads yes.

"I found a letter the other day at dance class. I am pretty sure it was from her addressed to me. She calls me flowergirl because of the tattoo on my lower back. I ended up writing back to her. Left it on a bulletin board at dance. I don't even know if she got it but I really hope she did."

"I think that's wonderful honey," Jasper drawls. Such enthusiasts these two.

"I'm proud of you for talking to her. Even if it wasn't face to face. At least you are attempting to move on. What's gonna happen next?"

I shake my head. I really never thought it through. I just wanted to have a hope that true love is out there. Yes, it might be with someone of the same sex. But...love is love right? I mean look at you two."

"Yes. You never know where you will find or with who. It's up to you whether or not you do something about it."

I went to bed that tonight with Emmett's answer on my mind. Can I find love with my angel? Does she want just a fling or is she looking for love too? Will I write back to her? Did she even write back to me? I think tomorrow I will stop in at dance just to see if there is a letter there.

%LM/NE/MB%

After work yesterday I stopped by the dance hall. Sure enough there was a letter left where mine was put. I open and read it. She liked my hair down? I have to write back no matter where this goes I can't just not see how this plays out. I dig into my purse and find a pen and paper and immediately write back to my angel.

_Tinkerbell,_

_That's what I call you in my head. Well that or angel. You are my angel. You give me hope that there are decent people in this world. I am so tempted to just walk up to you and kiss you. However, I doubt you want to get mixed up in my world. With my crazy ex-boyfriend on my tail and my lame ass life, what could you possibly want with me. For now I live with the fantasy you may one day talk to me. Until then angel my dreams are filled with your soft lips on mine._

_Yours Always,_

_Flowergirl_

_Dear Flowergirl,_

_You have no idea how excited I am to hear that your boyfriend has become your ex-boyfriend, partly because it means that you may be available, but mostly because I was really worried about you being with him. I think I would like it if you just came up to me and kissed me, but I'm not sure. I've never kissed a woman before. I am pretty sure I would like it though since I dream about it, and other things, every night._

_Tinkerbell_

_Tinkerbell,_

_Why would you be worried about me? I'm so some girl you see at dance class. What other things do you think about? I've never kissed another woman either. The thought of kissing you has me dripping all over my panties. I want to know how you taste._

_Wet and Horny,_

_Flowergirl_

_Flowergirl,_

_Anything, everything. I dream of holding your hand, brushing your hair, kissing your bruises away. I dream of other things too. Naughty things, like the way your body looks or how it would feel if I touched you in places that just thinking about makes my body tingle. I'm sorry if this offends you. _

_Tinkerbell_

_Tinkerbell,_

_At this point I don't think anything you say will ever offend me babygirl. I am so tempted to show you exactly what I can make you feel like. Have you thought about meeting for coffee some time? I would really love to hear the sound of your voice, see your lips moan my name. I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing you personally. I want to know what parts of your body are ticklish, ones that make you moan and ones that hit that special spot. Always thinking of you as well as perpetually horny._

_XoXo,_

_Flowergirl_

_Flowergirl,_

_You have no idea what your letters do to me. You have woken parts of my body that I didn't know even existed. I crave your touch. I want you to know every inch of my body and I want to explore yours. I want to taste your sweet lips, and kiss your mouth too. I would love to moan your name, but I don't even know it baby. _

_Always wet for you, _

_Tink_

_Tink,_

_I am going to go out on a limb here. My real name is Bella. Full name is Isabella. You must not understand your letters do the same to me. I read them every night as I masturbate, thinking of your beautiful face as I caress my lower lips. Every drip of cum is all for you baby. I want to lick, suck and nip every inch of your body. Please tell me we can meet soon._

_Horny as always,_

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_Yes._

_Excitedly Yours,_

_Ali_

_P.S. Your name suits you, beautiful._

_Ali,_

_Is that short for something? 8pm tomorrow night at the coffee shop two doors down from dance? Will you meet me there?_

_Suddenly nervous,_

_Bells_

_Bella,_

_It's short for Alice. Kinda boring huh? Only right now I don't feel boring. I'm the most excited I've been in my life. And nervous too, but this is something I really want. See you at 8._

_Breathless,_

_Ali_

_BPOV_

It has been three months since Ali and I have been passing our secret letters back and forth to each other. After the first week we started putting them in each other's lockers as they began to get more personal. I am so nervous to see if she will meet me for coffee I almost don't go into dance. What if she is just doing this for fun? What if she thinks I'm crazy? I can't take her rejection. Running through the dimly lit hallways I reach my locker in record breaking time. Snatching the locker open I lunge for the letter. Still careful not to rip it, I thrust it open, reading.

_SHE SAID YES!_

My world changes. The stars and moon shine brighter. The world is once again right. I am a child in the arms of a mother. Warm, content, loved. How can one letter make me feel this way? I shake that thought from my mind. Who the hell cares why, she said yes! I jump up and down excitedly.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood today Bella," the dance instructor calls out.

"Oh you have no idea Mrs. Cope." I giggle like a little schoolgirl.

%LM/NE/MB%

I dance with passion tonight. My lithe body moving on it's own to the music. Graceful, beautiful, monumental moves. I can feel her eyes raking over my body. Just as the song comes to an end I wiggle my ass at her. Why we don't meet up now is beyond me. It gets harder and harder to concentrate on moving my limbs with my angel four feet behind me. I want her now. I need to take her now. Please let me have you Ali. I need to feel your body crushed against mine.

Finally! Dance class is over. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My breathing is ragged. I need to take a shower to calm myself down. As I enter into the shower room I see my angel already there. The water cascading down her creamy back. Falling over the luscious curve of her ass. Gliding resolutely down her long legs. It takes all of my strength to not rush her, crush my lips to hers. Instead with a calm facade I call out to her.

"Hello angel."

_APOV_

When I hear her voice, my body responds in ways that I wish I could hide. My nipples become instantly hard and wetness escapes my body. I am grateful that I am standing under the shower spray, maybe she won't notice. I want to turn around, but my legs have turned to jello. I'm not even sure how I am still even standing.

I want to turn round to face her, but I am self conscious of my body. There isn't anything wrong with it, other than I wish my breasts were larger, but for my height, I guess they were okay. I wonder what she will think of my shaved pussy. I don't think it is fair that she gets to see me nude before I get to see her. Then it occurrs to me. If she is in the shower, she is probably nude too. That is all the encouragement I need to turn around.

When I turn around I know I must look like an idiot. My mouth hangs open. I don't know what I expected, but I am in no way prepared for how she looks. Her breasts, which I have watched move under her various tanks and tees in dance look perfect. Her nipples are hard, like mine, but, fuck me, they are pierced. I try to swallow. I can barely breathe. I bite my lip hard, trying to use the pain to make me stop staring at her nipples. I tare my eyes from her, looking at the tiles, at her toes. Her toenails are painted black. I have never been into feet, but her feet are sexy. I didn't even know it was possible to have sexy feet. I watch in horror, or excitement as they take a step closer to me. I let my eyes travel up her legs, to her knees, her thighs, and .God. her pussy is bare too, but it is more than that. She has her hood pierced. I hear myself whimper. I feel the burn of the blush that starts in my chest moves to my cheeks.

I close my eyes and wish to just disappear. After what feels like an eternity, I open them. She is still there, staring at me. The look on her face matches mine. I lick my lips.

"Hi," I say, though it comes out more of a squeak. Oh great, now she will think I have a whiny voice.

I clear my throat and try again. "Hi Bella."

I swear I see her shiver. Is it possible that she really did react to me? I need to know. I need to find out if she is real, if this is real. I feel myself moving towards her. My hand goes to her face, and I slide my hand into her hair. My fingers get tangled. I pull her to me. Our mouths meet in a passionate yet earth shattering kiss. Her lips are soft, unlike any man's I've ever kissed. I lick her lower lip before pulling it into my mouth. I feel her hand on my hip. I tremble at her touch. Her hand slides around me to my lower back. I can feel her fingertips touching the top of my ass. I sucked harder on her lip, moaning as I did.

She takes a tiny step forward, bringing our bodies to the point that they are almost touching. Her hand slides just a bit lower on my back and she pulls me to her. Our bodies touch and I feel the fire shoot through me at the multiple points of contact. I feel my knees go weak and I sway a bit. Her nipples rub against mine.

"Oh fuck," I groan into her mouth.

"Yeah, but not here," she moans back.

I pull back and stare at her wide eyed. This has just gone from fantasy to reality very fast. And I am afraid, but not of what I want to do with her, to her, I am afraid that I won't be able to wait long enough to get to a more private place.

"Please," I breathe.

"Please what?" she asks.

How do I tell her that I don't know. Just please don't stop. Or please make it stop, this feeling that is overwhelming me. Please help me figure out what is going on with my body. Please be feeling the same things that I am feeling. Please be real. Just please be real.

_BPOV_

Seeing my angel react the way she did to me was exhilarating. To have another person react to me that way. Ungh. Wow. I smile inwardly at the feeling of empowerment. I feel sexy. She makes me feel sexy. I no longer feel like the unwanted young girl that I always thought I was. Her kisses were mind blowingly erotic. Fuck I need to make her mine. Mark her, take her, fuck her senseless.

"Please," she begs. I am not quite sure what she is begging me for. I hope it's not to stop. I don't ever want to stop.

"Please what?" I ask. I need clarification. I need to know she wants me just as much as I want her.

"Please can we go somewhere?" She pants, grasping tightly to my hips. Think fast Bells. Where can you take her? A hotel is a nasty one night stand move. I won't let this be a one time thing. I will never get my fill of her. Where are Em and Jazz tonight? They are out at the movies. Perfect.

I lick her bottom lip, moving closer to her mouth.

"Wanna go back to my place?" I breath. She moans wantonly. Her hot breath caresses my cheeks. She smells like cinnamon. Yum. I giggle as she nods her head repeatedly. When did I become this confident woman? I was never this way with Edward. He was always in control. Now it seems as though I have the dominant pants in this relationship.

"Please," I smile to her.

_APOV_

My heart is racing. She has asked me to go back to her place with her. I want to so badly, and I answered her telling her so. I suddenly become nervous. I had told her in a note that I had never kissed a woman, she must know that I have never done anything else. I have no idea what I am doing.

I don't really know how I got dressed. My hands are shaking. She keeps looking over at me smiling. I smile back. When we are both dressed we walk to the parking lot.

"I'm not far from here. Just follow me, okay?" she said, in her beyond sexy voice.

I get into my car and follow her. I start to doubt myself again. What if I'm any good. What if Bella is very experienced? What if she does this all of the time? No. No, this is different. I just know it.

She didn't live that far, so we were there before I had time to even get nervous. As I step out of my car, Bella meets me at my door. There is a slight breeze that blows her hair. I can't help but stare at her as I follow her to her townhouse.

I watch her face change in front of me. Her smile fades into a firm line. The lust in her eyes is replaced by fear. Her body, which had been moving so fluidly moments earlier becomes tense, and I can see her begin to tremble. Her eyes are locked on a figure standing on the front steps a few doors down.

"Bella," I hear a male voice call out.

_BPOV_

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing here?" Oh fuck me. This is not going to be good. My body locks in fear, holding me here on the sidewalk. I instantly grab for Alice's hand trying to draw power from her. His eyes flash in anger at that.

"I came to collect what is mine," he sneers, standing up straight. I tremble in what I am sure is to come next. I don't want him to go after Ali too.

"No Edward. I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone. Not anymore."

His rage intensifies at my words. He growls loudly, fists clenching.

"Isabella, come here NOW!" Without knowing what is happening, I drop Alice's hand and move closer to Edward.

"Bella baby, NO!" I hear Alice scream. There is nothing I can do now. I am within his grasp. He reaches for me, pulling me by my hair.

"Remember bitch, you belong to me."

_APOV_

I really don't know what happened. When he grabbed her, called her bitch, I just lost it. Maybe it was that this situation reminded me of my mother and father. Maybe it was that I had stronger feelings for Bella than I realized. Maybe it was just that it was wrong. I don't know, but I wasn't going to take it.

"LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I scream, by voice dropping an octave. Hell, I even scared myself.

He stopped for a second looking at me and laughed.

"Mind your fucking business, cunt."

_RED. I SEE RED._

"What did you fucking say?" I ask, walking up to him. He let go of Bella's hair, and looked straight at me.

"Oooh, a feisty one. You would be great to tie up and fuck. When I'm done teaching that whore a lesson, I'd love to teach you one too."

Maybe I should have warned him. Maybe I should have walked away. I could have called the police, but I didn't. I just pulled my fist back and punch him. For a big guy, he sure goes down quick. I watch as the blood pours out of his nose, while he lays on the ground.

"FUCK! You broke my nose again, you stupid bitch. I'm going to kill you!"

_BPOV_

I stand frozen as I hear Ali's fist connect with his face. Hatred and pride rip through my body. Hatred for him. Pride for her. I am so proud of her for standing up for me, for women all across the world. Seeing my woman punch a beater has made me feel strong. I gather two years worth of hatred, malice, fear, loathing, disgust and hold it in for a second. Now asshole you get to see what it's like. Feel what it's like to be me, what it's like to be any woman who has ever been abused. Just as he rolls to his back still clutching his nose, I gather all my emotions up and drive them with my foot. Straight into his nutsack. I stomp the shit out of his family jewels, twisting my foot as I pull back from him.

"Maybe that will teach you to have better respect for your next girlfriend. That is if she will want a limp dick like you," I sneer. My words drip with the venom I have held in for so long. I turn to Ali.

"Still want to go upstairs with me?"

_APOV_

I'm no longer nervous. Excited yes, nervous no. Bella isn't perfect. She has her flaws, like me. It makes her even more attractive. The fact that she would even wonder if I still wanted to go upstairs is adorable.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much I want that."

I grab her hand and lace my fingers in hers. A few months ago I would have never even considered holding hands with a woman, now I didn't give a flying fuck who saw it.

Her apartment is cute. Decorated well.

"Can I get you something to drink? Glass of wine maybe?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I answer.

I watch her disappear into the kitchen. I can't help but to stare at her ass. It has to be the hottest fucking ass I have ever seen. I want to see it naked. I want to lick it. I want to bite it. Holy fuck, she makes me horny. I had never felt this way about any guy before.

When she brings me my glass of wine we sit on the couch.

"So, you met Edward," she laughs, although I can tell she is trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Yeah," I say, reaching over and touching where her bruises had been right after I had written her that note, what feels like forever ago. "He's gone now. And if he comes back, you can just make him go away baby."

She nods. For a moment, it feels like I am taking care of her. The feeling is amazing. I want to take care of her as much as I want her to take care of me. I let my fingers trace her cheek, along her cheek bone to her soft lips.

"Ali," she murmurs.

I lean in and kissed her softly on the nose, each cheek, and then the lips.

I pull back and smile. I notice we are both biting our lower lips.

_BPOV_

The moment her lips touch my skin my body engulfs in flames. Desire rising quickly. Watching her bite her lower lip has sent me into a frenzy. I pull her mouth into my with force. A low moan escapes between our locking lips. I just don't know which one of us had moaned. Both of us maybe? I push her body back against the touch moving my torso over hers. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, tossing it to the floor. Grasping her perky breast in one hand my other hand slides down to her hip, kneading the bone and flesh.

"Too much baby?" I ask. Afraid I am going to push her away.

"No please more. I want you to touch me more," she panted.

I hum against her mouth. Slipping the tips of my fingers into the waist band of her yoga pants I glide my hand across her body from hip to hip. Ali arches her back as my mouth moves from her lips to her pert nipples. My tongue darts out snaking against her. I gently nip at the nipple as my hand moves lower down her body. I want to slap that bare pussy. My own arousal slowly drips into my panties, making me sticky and wet.

"Lift your hips baby. I want these pants off of you." She does as I ask, lifting her hips. Keeping my mouth on her breast I lower her pants reaching as far as I can. She helps me remove them the rest of the way when I can no longer reach. I glide my hand back up the creamy skin of her thigh. Up and over to the apex of her thighs. Holy shit! She went commando after our shower! How did I not see that earlier? Moving my mouth to the other nipple I ravish the rosebud at the same time as I slide a finger through her slick folds. Damn she is wet.

_APOV_

My body is humming from her fingers and her lips. I want her to touch every part of me, but I want to touch her too. I want to make her feel as good as she is making me. And, if I'm honest. I want to spend hours exploring those barbells that I saw piercing her nipples.

I slid my hands up under her shirt. I groaned as my hands felt her hard nipples. I had to see them again. I began tugging on her top. She had to remove her fingers from my body to slip it off over her head. I groaned at the loss of contact, and I wished that I would have just torn the thing off of her.

It was worth it though. Her back arches, as my thumb ghosts over the tiny piece of metal on each nipple. I lean forward and lick her nipple. I pull her nipple into my mouth and suck hard. I feel the metal on my tongue, click against my teeth. I worry for a moment that I'm not doing it right, but when she let's out a moan and pushes herself farther into my mouth. I move to her other nipple and bite down gently. Bella moans and her hands fly to my body. As she moves them over my ass, and back in between my legs, I suck and bite harder. My little Flowergirl likes it a bit rough. Fuck yeah.

"Take off your pants, panties too," I growl at her.

_BPOV_

The feeling of my angel's mouth pulling on the steel in my nipples has me crying out for more. I dive my hands back between her legs. With every swirl of her tongue my finger dips into her creamy center. She quickly notices my alternating pattern and sucks harder on my piercing. I slow down my ministrations getting ready to enter a second finger. Just as she switches nipples I dive another finger into her molten core. Slowly I tease her sliding my fingers in and out with precise controlled movements. In...out...in...out. She can no longer keep her mouth against me as I glide my thumb over her swollen nub. I have to taste her. I need to feel her cum in my mouth. Taking my fingers out of her tight pussy, I begin to back down her body. Every few inches I lick the blushed flesh of her stomach and hips. She smells heavenly. The bare mound has caught my attention. I grab her hips as I suck on the silky skin of her mound. Dipping my tongue lower, I flick it over her peach pit, sucking it gently into my mouth. When fully aroused the clitoris looks like a very small penis, it just has a shit load more of nerve endings, making it the most sensitive spot on a woman's body. Knowing that I suck and swirl my tongue over the small bundle of nerves. Alice arches her back, needing more friction. I pull back my tongue. She groans at the loss. I dip my tongue across her slit from bottom to top, flicking my tongue under the sensitive hood. She wiggles against my mouth. Damn she tastes so tangy yet unbelievably sweet. I need more of her juicy honeypot. Moving my hand from her hip I play with her love box at the same time I slide my tongue into her tight core.

_APOV_

I had no idea that having someone eat me could feel so good. I never want her to stop. First she started with her finger, then two. It wasn't so much that she had put her fingers into me, it was how she was doing it that had me unable to continue my exploration of what had to be the most perfect set of tits in the world.

When she moved her mouth to me, I feel warmth like I've never felt before. Her tongue flicks at me, and I feel the sensation shoot through my body. I arch my back, trying to get more. It feels so good. When her tongue enters me I think that I'm going to lose it right then and there.

I try to hang on, if for no other reason than I don't want this feeling to end. Her tongue and fingers quicken. Her other hand reaches up and pinches my nipple.

"OH BELLA," I groan as I start to lose my battle. No. I will not cum. Not until I can make her feel this good too.

_BPOV_

My tongue quickens against her scorching hot hole. With quick darting movements I lick and nip at her clit. I can feel her dripping profusely now. I know she is close. I want my babygirl to feel good. I dip two fingers into her tight hole as I suck hard on her swollen nub. She arches her back causing her pussy to slam into my face. She is on the verge of cumming. Two swift pumps later I pull my fingers out of her tight pussy. I flatten my tongue licking from her ass to her clit in one solid swipe. Just as her juices start flowing, I slap her pussy making her come hard. Quickly I reinsert my two fingers and begin lapping up her tangy cream.

_APOV_

I have never felt like this in my life. I feel like I'm floating. When she was licking me, it felt she pumped her fingers into me it felt even better, and when she slapped my pussy, something no man I had ever been with had even dared to do, it felt heavenly. I felt like an angel, floating out of my body as my orgasm, by far the best of my life, tore through my body, leaving me breathless.

I can lay like this forever, just floating,except that I want her to feel the same way. I look down at my pussy, and watch her tongue dip into me. I get so aroused I felt like I am going to cum again. Oh no, I'm not going to cum twice before I get her to cum once.

I reach down and grab her hair, gently tugging her from me. She looked up at me and grinned. I can see my wetness on her face.

"Kiss me," I moan.

She crawls up my body, her wet pussy rubbing against mine. When she gets within reach, I kiss her, tasting myself on her lips. It is hot. I want to taste her now. I kiss my way to her neck, and down to her tits. I start to get lost there again when I remember my purpose. I move myself down her body, nipping and sucking until I get to the place that I have dreamed of being for weeks now.

It's beautiful, perfect. So smooth, so soft, all except for the hard piece of steel that I find decorating her beautiful pussy. I nudge her legs apart further and take a tentative lick. One lick is all it takes for me to become hooked. I know that I will never want to taste anything more than the flavor that is now sitting on my tongue. I lick up her slit, flicking my tongue against the bottom ball. I love it. She does too. I am rewarded with a moan and a tiny gush of liquid. I feel it on my hand. I coat my fingers in her wetness. and slide one in. Curling it towards her tummy I move it in and out quickly. I continue to flick the tiny ball as I add a second finger and a third. With each thrust of my hand, she brings her hips up to me harder. I know what she wants. And I want to give it to her, but not yet. I want it to feel as good for her as it did for me. Just as I bite down, sucking hard, her body begins to shake. Oh hell yeah, I can't believe that I am doing this to her. I pump my fingers in harder, faster, as I bite down on her clit, tugging it from her body.

The loud cry of ecstasy and gush of sweet nectar that I am rewarded with tells me that she liked it just as much as I did. I feel her body squeezing my fingers as I pull her flavor from her heat into my mouth. When I have finally had my fill, I kiss my way back up her body and put my head next to hers.

"Hey," I say lazily.I don't even try to hide the stupid grin I know I have on my face.

_BPOV_

Hands down that was the best orgasm I have ever had. I will never go back to a man again. This is what I want. No I need this. And not just with any female. I need this with her. With my angel. She crawls up my body, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey babygirl," I giggle. "Please tell me this is not the only time I will ever get a taste of you. I never want this to end."

She giggles back at me. "No baby. I don't want this to end either, besides, I never got to lick your tattoo. I've been dreaming of doing that for months.."

I plant a soft kiss to her red swollen lips. We both lay in contentment as the door begins to unlock. Shit that must be Emmett and Jasper.

"Shit. That's my roommates."

"Should we get up?" She asks, starting to get up from my arms. I pull her back down against me.

"They are gay. They won't give a rats ass." I chuckle.

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett calls out. My two best friends walk in through the door taking in the sight of Ali and I laying naked on the couch.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Tinkerbell," Jasper drawls.

"You have talked about me?" Alice asks, her shock is evident on her face.

"Only every day baby," I smile at her.

"Please tell me ya'll are gonna be together now?" Jasper asks as he hands us a warm blanket.

Alice looks up to my face, searching for an answer. I smile at her. We both turn to Jasper and Emmett and answer at exactly the same time.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: LD: Hello? Is there anyone here? Did we lose any of you along the way?

Noc: I need a cigarette.

LD: You don't smoke.

Noc: Glass of wine then... something. I swear I have never written anything that hot in my life. I loved writing Alice.

LD: Yeah my first attempt at Bella was pretty awesome! I think what we need is the kink room! If you don't know about the kink room you can look me up on Facebook...Lutz's Domm. In your message with the friend request tell me you are from . MUST BE 18+ to enter the kink room.

Noc: You could look me up too, but you'll never find me. If you really want me, search nocturnalem gmail dot com on facebook.

LD: Come and join us in some raunchy fun. Oh yeah you could be a dollface and leave us some love too...

Noc: If you really love us, you will review twice. One on both profiles!

LD: Until next time...WE ARE OUT!


End file.
